


Champion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #282: Champion. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #282: Champion. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Champion

~

Neville eyed the gathered crowd nervously. “Why am I giving this speech? They need someone famous. You do it.” 

Harry smiled. “ _You’re_ famous, too, Neville. Whether you accept it or not, you’re a champion of the war.” 

“But I’m ordinary!” 

“Aren’t we all?” Harry swung Neville around to face him. “Everyone assumes that special people are special, but for an ordinary man to do what you did? That takes courage and honour and it reminds people that we all have that inside us.” 

Neville sighed. “I hope I don’t mess it up.” 

“You won’t. You don’t have it in you.” 

~

When Neville exited the stage, people were still clapping and cheering. “See?” said Harry, beaming. “You were very inspiring.” 

Neville exhaled. “I was so nervous I thought I was going to faint.” 

“But you didn’t.” Harry led him away. “And now people know that if you could do that, then perhaps they could, too, if they had to.” 

Neville nodded. “I’ll still never think of myself as a champion.” 

“You don’t have to. You’ll forgive the rest of us if we think of you that way, though, won’t you?” 

Neville blushed. “I guess.” 

Harry clasped his hand and squeezed. “Good.” 

~


End file.
